The Transfer Students From Hell
by bizarrebri
Summary: Modern AU. Ichigo and his friends live a normal high school life until six transfer students from Mexico show up. Together they will get in a lot of trouble, from getting banned from every Walmart in the state of California to stealing to Governor's pet tiger. Where will all this trouble leave them? Rated M for future chapters.(Credits for the cover image go to rightful owners)
1. Chapter 1

EDITED.

"Mr. Kurosaki, would you care to tell us how many days there are until the spring festival?"

"Huh? Oh um...21?"

"Really, now Ichigo. Please pay attention to today's announcements rather than daydreaming. There are 10 days until the spring festival."

"Ah, yea, sorry Urahara sensei."

"Now, I'd like to introduce you all to our new transfer students."

Ichigo was confused. Transfer students? All the students in the classroom immediately began whispering wondering if they were hot, or where they were from. Everyone was silenced though when the first one walked in, soon followed by five others. Six of them? That's a lot of transfers for one day.

"Wow, I was told there'd be a few but they didn't tell me there'd be six of you! Are you related?"

"No, pero nosotros ha vivido juntos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas."

"I'm sorry I don't speak…Spanish?"

"He said they're not related but have lived together most of their lives."

Ichigo's friend Chad lived in Mexico when he was a kid so he spoke pretty good Spanish and he translated for Urahara sensei.

"Ah, thank you, Chad. Now, do any of you speak English?"

"Yes, we all do, Starrk just prefers to speak Spanish on the rare occasion that he does speak."

The second shortest of the group spoke that time, he had pitch black hair with green eyes that were sending half the girls in the class over the moon. His face spoke to you on an emotional level, and it was saying "I'm done with all of your shit" and his was more monotone than the guys that narrated those documentaries Ichigo watched in History with Yamamoto sensei. The one he was addressing, Starrk, was about a head and a half taller than him with long brown hair, eyes and goatee to match, looking way too old to be in high school.

"Well would you all mind introducing yourselves?"

They went down the line saying their names. Nnoitra was the tallest with long black hair and an eye patch over his left eye. Then there was Lillinet who was about as tall as a grade schooler, she had lime green hair and had an attitude that rivaled Rukia's, which was impressive. Nelliel, or Nel was the complete opposite of Lillinet, energetic and bubbley with a build that would put most Victoria Secret models to shame especially with her sea green hair and big grey eyes, Ichigo knew her and Orihime were no doubt going to be best friends. There was Ulquiorra, the 'I'm done with all your shit' face kid, then Starrk, and finally there was Grimmjow. He was tall, tan, and muscular with vibrant cyan hair and eyes, whether he was smiling or not he looked like he would rip your throat out if you looked at him the wrong way. Ichigo wasn't usually the person to say anyone was attractive, male or female but _**DAMN**_ he was sexy.

"Ok, would you mind tell us where you're from?"

"Mexico."

Ulquiorra seemed to do most of the talking for the group since no one else seemed even mildly interested in Urahara sensei's questions.

"Wow! Ok well, just have a seat where you like and make some friends, the rest of the period is free, don't burn the classroom, k? See ya!"

With that sensei walked out of the room as he usually did and the students all huddled around the transfers. While Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra slipped out of the crowd Nel, Starrk, and Lillinet seemed to get stuck answering all the questions.

"The hell you starrin' at strawberry head?"

He didn't realize he was starring straight at Grimmjow until he barked at him.

"Nothing all that interesting, really."

Just because he thought he was hot didn't mean he had to play nice.

"So I'm not interesting to you, pendejo?"

"Call me an asshole again and I'll break my foot off in your ass."

"So, the strawberry speaks Spanish?'

"A little, blueberry."

He smirked at Ichigo's nickname for him.

"Yo, Grimm! Can we just leave? I don't really think the old man would care if we left."

"You can leave, I think I'm having fun."

The whole time he spoke his eyes never left Ichigo's and he wasn't really sure how it made him feel.  
"Hey Ichi, we going up to the roof, you comin'?"

He looked up to see his friend Renji looking between him and Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded before getting up and following Renji up to the roof with the rest of their friends, taking note that Grimmjow and the rest of the transfers were following them. Uryu was the first to comment on the fact once they reached the roof.

"May I ask why you are all following us?"

Grimmjow shrugged with a smug smirk on his face. Ichigo's guess was that he followed and the rest came just to get away from the other students. Other than what a disapproving look from Uryu no one seemed to mind.

"We should plan for the Spring Festival guys! It will be so much fun we can all go together and we can eat all kinds of things like rice balls with bean paste and wasabi and honey, oh and maybe some mustard!"

"Orihime, how about just normal rice balls?"

"Because they're not good without everything on them, silly Tatsuki!"

Orihime giggled as she continued to raddle of things that they could all do together. Nel sat down next to her nodding along with everything she said even though it was obvious she had no idea what any of it was, and to everyone's surprise Ulquiorra sat down beside her as well, not seeming the slightest bit interested but continued listening and even comment here and there. Ichigo made a side note that if he touched her he'd kill him. Meanwhile Starrk was leaning on the fence, napping while Renji, Lillinet, Nnoitra, and Rukia where chatting away about something Ichigo had no interest in, Chad sat in silence next to Uryu who was sowing something as usual. That left Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"So, why did we come up to the roof?"

"Well, I don't know why _you_ came up here but this is where my friends and I come during all free times."

"I came because you came."

"Stalker much?"

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Maybe I am, arrest me."

"Hmph, anyways why'd you all move here? I mean this place really isn't that popular, and how come you all speak English so well? Well, besides Sleeping Beauty over there."

"He speaks English perfectly fine, just too damn lazy. We moved here cause the old man got a job here and we speak English so good because the old man thought it'd be a good idea for four eyes to teach us a whole bunch of languages."

"Four eyes?"

"Yea, Szayel, biggest queer in the house."

"Um, ok then."

"You have an accent"

"Yea?"

"Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Why are you here?"

"Our mom died and Goat Face decided that we needed a change of scenery. I don't get why we came all the way to America though, we could've just moved to the next town."

"Goat Face?"

"That's what we call dad."

He laughed and gave Ichigo what he'd come to call his "signature grin".

"We?"

"I have two sisters."

He nodded and they sat in silence. It didn't last long though because soon Nnoitra was yelling as Nel sat on his back with her arms crossed, pinning him to the ground.

"Would ya get off me, ya bimbo!?"

"Not until you apologize."

"For what!?"

"For telling Hime that to shut up."

"Hell no! I ain't apologizin' to either of you bimbos for shit. You're both loud and annoying! To hell with you both!"

At that Orihime looked down at the ground, clearly upset. Tatsuki and Ichigo shared a look before standing, ready to beat his ass but apparently Ulquiorra was faster, as he was already at Nnoitra's side, kicking him so hard in the ribs that they were all sure he'd be in the infirmary for the rest of the day with Unahana sensei.

"Do not speak about the woman like that or I will break all of your ribs."

Nnoitra began a coughing fit as Ulquiorra returned to his place at Orihime's side as if nothing happened. When Ichigo sat back down Grimmjow looked shocked.

"Oh my Grimm, Batman has feelings!"

"Oh my Grimm?"

"Yea, oh my Grimmjow. You say 'oh my god' because you worship him or whatever. I say I oh my Grimm because I worship me and me only. I am King."

"Uh huh, sure thing, Blueberry."

XXX

The day went on and Ichigo had at least one of the newbies in each of his classes. Nel and Nnoitra were in his art class, the former was pretty good but the latter just drew tits on everything. Ulquiorra had bio with Orihime, Tatsuki, and him, he sat next to him and across from Orihime. He and Tatsuki would have to start getting ready for war if he tried anything. Starrk was in his English class, which he just slept through. Lillinet was in his math class and it seemed like she couldn't manage to grasp what two plus two was let alone twenty times fifty. Grimmjow was in his gym class and he'd done with one thing no one wanted to do, piss off Soi-fong sensei. Everyone got laps for that.

XXX

Thankfully he had no homework besides math, which he could do later because the second he was in his room he hit the bed like a rock and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :

Whenever there's a quotation mark that looks like this - !"blah blah blah"! it means that whoever is speaking is speaking Spanish. I tried to just translate it to Spanish but sadly I don't speak the language and Google translate isn't always that accurate. Thanks for reading!

"Alright class, I have no announcements to make today so you're free to do what you want, as usual, don't burn the room down. See ya, Have a nice weekend!"

Urahara sensei waved as he left the room, probably on his way to see principle Yuroichi to discuss 'business'. Finally it was Friday and after school everyone could go home and not have to worry about homework or getting up on time the next morning.

"Yo, Strawberry, what are you doing this weekend."

"Not you if that's what you were wondering."

Grimmjow laughed as he sat on Ichigo's desk.

"Well, that's a shame but I wanted to know if you'd show me around town, and who knows maybe by the end of the day you'll change your mind about doing me."

He grinned down at him. To be honest he didn't have anything interesting to do and showing Grimmjow around would get him away from Goat Face's 'fatherly love' for a while.

"Alright, fine. I'll show you around town this weekend."

"Oo I wanna come!"

"Me too!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Can I come?"

XXX

That's how he ended up here in a small café, stuffed between Grimmjow and Renji, surrounded by a bunch of yelling idiots, half of which he was friends with.

"Can someone explain to me how this became a family outing?"

"Well Grimmy, you see the rest of us don't know our way around town either so it's only fair. Don't worry we're all going in our own little groups so you'll get time alone with your boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend!"

Nel winked at him as she took a sip of her drink. After a while of sitting in the café talking they all got up and decided that they'd go their separate ways and meet back there at eight. It was ten, that's ten whole hours of this mess, Renji and Ichigo were betting on who'd lose their shit first, Nnoitra or Grimmjow. Ichigo's bet was obviously on Grimmjow.

"Nel why didn't you go with Orihime? I thought you too got along?"

"They do, but she enjoys making my life as much of a living hell as possible."

"Exxxxactly!"

She smiled and patted Nnoitra on the back and Renji gave Ichigo a look telling him that he was about five minutes away from losing our bet. He looked back at Grimmjow, who was just calmly looking around and cursed himself, he was going to lose this one.

XXX

"Where are the rest of your friends, woman?"

"Tatsuki had a game and Uryu didn't want to come."

He simply nodded and continued to walk in silence.

"You know you don't have to call me woman. You can call me Orihime."

All she received was a side glance, something she'd come to realize was his way of telling people their question or statement didn't require an answer. They continued to walk in silence along the sidewalk, looking around at all the shops when suddenly Orihime saw that they were approaching the bakery she worked at part time. She grabbed Ulqiuorra's hand and began dragging him. Once they were inside she began roaming around, too excited to remember to let go of his hand.

"Orihime! What are you doing here don't you have today off?"

She looked over at her co-worker Hinaturo, who was looking between her and Ulquiorra.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

She realized he was looking down at their hands and instantly pulled hers away, blushing a bright red and looking over at Ulquiorra who didn't seem to care for anything they were saying.

"Oh, no! He's a transfer student from school and I'm showing him around town."

Hinaturo nodded and they heard their other co-worker Tsubaki yell from the kitchen.

"Sure, that's what they all say! Hurt her and I'll kill you, kid!"

She and Hinaturo smiled. She loved working here, everyone was so nice to her. She looked up at Ulquiorra and noticed he looked rather bored, more than usual so she decided to say her goodbyes and head out to look for something he'd enjoy.

"Is there anything you like to do?"

"I enjoy reading."

"Oh! There's a library a little further down, do you want to go?'

"I suppose."

They arrived at the library and instantly Orihime was off to the Manga section as Ulquiorra went to the Nonfiction section. They sat there for hours, every once and a while Ulquiorra hearing a loud squeal from Orihime on the other side of the store.

XXX

"Starrk would ya wake up already!?"

"Hn."

Starrk, Lillinet, Rukia, and Chad all sat at a table in a one of the other various cafés in the area. Starrk was trying to sleep as Lillinet smacked him with napkins and Rukia watched in amusement and Chad simply sat, watching, feeling slightly sorry for the poor man.

!"Lil, let me sleep and I'll carry you on my shoulders all the way home."!

"Really!?"

!"Yes, now hush."!

She clapped her hands and smiled.

"So Rukia, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like drawing and spending time with my friends. What do you like to do?"

"I don't really know. All I did in Mexico was stay with Starrk, trying to keep him awake."

"You didn't go to school?"

"No, the other two people that live at our house, Harribiel and Szayela taught us everything we know. They're the oldest of us all."

"Oh, ok. What do they do?"

"Szayela works at a chemistry lab and Harribiel is a model."

"Wow! A model?!"

"Yea Victoria Secret's third top model."

"Wow!"

"That's impressive."

They both looked over to Chad who had been silent the whole time until now and Lillinet smiled at him.

XXX

Ulquiorra had stood in the library for eight hours reading, interrupted only by the constant squealing of the woman who had accompanied him to their present location. He had already finished nineteen books and was half way through his twentieth when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He unlocked it to find a text from Grimmjow.

' _yo batman, where are you and the little princesa? Were s'posed to be meetin at the cafy. All o us r waitin 4 ya'_

He shook his head at the man's horrible grammar. He put his book back and walked over to the Manga section where he found Orihime on the floor laying on her stomach surrounded by stacks of manga, smiling foolishly at the one she was currently reading.

"It is time to go."

She looked up in shock and then stood, knocking over several stacks of manga as she did so.

"Oh, ok. Just let me put all these back and then we can leave ok?"

She began cleaning the books up, taking about five minutes to locate where to book belonged and then replace it neatly. At the rate she was going they wouldn't be out of the library until twelve o'clock in the morning so Ulquiorra began helping her to move things along.

XXX

!"I told you on the way home, Lil. That doesn't include now."!

"But I'm comfy. Are you saying you're too weak to hold me up here?"

Starrk sighed as Lillinet gave him an evil smirk from her perch atop his shoulders. Ulquiorra and Orihime walked into the café to find that their friends were the only customers left for the day, as the café usually closed at eight o'clock sharp, but since Orihime and her friends had known the owners, Rangiku and Toshiro, they were allowed to stay as long as they liked. Everyone was yelling about one thing or another, except Chad of course who sat silently watching.

"This damned booth is too small for all of us! Nel get your fat ass off of me!"

"Ichi, looks like I win! Pay up!"

"Tsk whatever."

Ichigo handed money to the beaming red head while Nnoitra continued to try to get Nel off his lap. All eleven of them were sitting in a booth meant for a maximum of eight. Lillinet was seated atop Starrk's shoulders, sat on the outside of the booth next to Chad and Rukia and on the other side sat Ichigo, Renji, Grimmjow and Nel on Nnoitra's lap. Orihime walked over and sat beside Starrk as Ulquiorra, being the only on with some common sense aside from Starrk whom was too lazy to care, pulled a chair over and sat at the head of the table.

"Nel, get the fuck off and go get a chair like Batshit over here did."

"No, there's only room for one chair there and I'm perfectly comfortable where I am."

He sighed, realized he'd never win and gave up. They sat this way for hours talking about random things, learning more about each other until it was almost one in the morning. Realizing what time it was and that they should head home they all got up saying their goodbyes, Orihime going to the back of the shop to find a totally plastered Rangiku and Toshiro with him normal look of aggravation to tell them thank you and say good bye.

XXX

' _hey my lil strawberry'_

' _Grimm? How'd you get my number?'_

' _princesa gave us all your numbers'_

' _Princesa?'_

' _the orange haired version of nel'_

' _Orihime. Her name's Orihime.'_

Ichigo reminded himself to talk to her about that later. Why the hell would she give them all our numbers? But then again, he couldn't be mad at her because he knew she was too sweet to say no if one of them had asked.

' _ya ya whatever. Wht r all of ya doin tmrrw? Nel and lil wanna go out again.'_

' _I'm not doing anything. I'll text everyone else when I get up in the morning. It's 1 30 in the morning, im going to bed, night Blueberry.'_

' _night my lil strawberry'_

' _I'm not your strawberry'_

' _not yet ;)'_

Ichigo fell asleep before he had a chance to reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Again the two groups of friends ended up spending the day together, staying in one big group this time around. They walked all around the city going into a shop every now and then, buying things that interested them. After eating lunch and a little more exploring somehow they ended up inside what looked to Ichigo and friends like a castle, but to the others it was just a house, their house.

"Grimm, what the _fuck_ does your dad do? This place is HUGE."

"Well, you see I have this theory that they both do porn on the side."

"Nnoitra! No, they don't do porn. Szayela's an awesome chemist, Harribiel's one of the leading Victoria Secret models, Gin's a private investigator, and Aizen's a commercial lending director."

"No matter what'chya say Nel, I'm always gunna believe they do porn on the side AND that they're fuck buddies."

Nel rolled her eyes and Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo wanted to ask who all of them were but figured out he'd find out sooner or later. They were in their house after all, they had to show up sometime.

"Ah, and who are all of these people? Did you lot of imbeciles actual manage to make friends?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra groaned and Ulquiorra looked even more displeased than usual while Nel introduced everyone the pink hairs man standing in front of them.

"Everyone this is Szayela."

There was a collective 'hi' from the group as Szayela smiled and walked over to Ulquiorra to lean in and ask him a few questions no one else could here. Ulquiorra answered and the former seemed pleased with the answers he received.

"Lovely to meet you all, welcome to our home, Grimm, Nnoi, if you mess with any of my things I will turn you into my next experiments."

He smiled at the two teens, who looked as if they'd just been faced with their worst nightmare. He left with that, saying that he had work to attend to and would return later. Soon after he left a tall, tan, beautiful, woman with long blonde hair and an amazing body walk through the front door. She was wearing white skinny jeans, black heals, and a white jacket that had a collar that covered the bottom half of her face.

!"Welcome back."!

Everyone was a bit shocked that Starrk was the first to speak to the woman. She nodded and then turned her attention to the group of teens she'd never seen before.

"Wow, you actually brought people to the house. Don't destroy anything."

Before anyone could engage her in conversation she grabbed the suit case she had had behind her and went up the stairs, out of site.

"That was Harribiel, she not being rude I promise, she just got back from a trip to Italy."

Everyone nodded at Nel's explanation as Starrk lead the way to their game room. The room was about as big as Ichigo's house, with was pool table, a foosball table, an air hockey table, and a huge collection of game consoles and video games to go with them that were surrounded by bean bag chairs and piles of fluffy pillows. Starrk immediately went for a large pile of pillows, buried himself in it and went to sleep. Nel grabbed Nnoitra, Renji, and Ichigo and charged to the foosball table, Ichigo and Renji on one team and Nel and Nnoitra on the other, making a bet saying the loosing team had to dress up in a sexy maid costume the rest of the night. Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra and rushed to the air hockey table, saying that if she won he'd have to accompany her to the library again next weekend, Rukia challenge Lillinet to a game of Super Smash Bros, making a bet that whoever lost had to wake Starrk up, and Chad and Grimmjow played a game of pool, no bets involved.

XXX

"My dick barely fits in this thing."

Nnoitra frowned as he pulled on the pink material of his current outfit.

"Why'd I get stuck with the pink one? You're the girl."

"So? I wanted the black one."

Nel stuck her tongue out at him as she did multiple poses in her outfit. They were both currently wearing a pair of fish net stockings and a maid uniform.

"Nel, may I ask where you got these on such quick notice?"

Ichigo managed to say in between laughing fits.

"I have one of these for everyone just in case there ever came a time that they needed them."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You went out and spent money on a maid uniforms for all of us?"

"Yup, yours in blue Grimmy. Ulquiorra's is green, Lil's is orange, Starrk's is white, Szayela's is rainbow, Ha-"

"Alriiight! We get it ok? I'm never wearing it so you might as well sell it."

Grimmjow continued with his game of pool, looking a bit displeased.

"Nelliel, I will never wear such an outfit, sell mine as well."

"But Ulquiorra I think it'd be fun! Oh can you put it on now!? Please!?"

Orihime began jump up and down at the idea as Ulquiorra continued to tell her no.

"Well ain't this nice? Ya found some friends! I happened to hear ya conversation a minute ago n' I think it'd be amazing if ya all wore em'. I'll even make ya a deal. If ya all wear those suits out somewhere I'll tell ya the truth 'bout Nnio's lil theory bout me n' Aizen."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the silver haired man that just walked into the room. He wore an eerie smile that sent chills down everyone's spines. The residents of the house looked around the room, having a mental debate on whether or not to except his offer.

XXX

That's how they all ended up at Walmart, half of them dressed in maid uniforms and the other half trying to contain their laughter.

"Well, if we're gunna look like fags, let's fuck this place up."

Nnoitra nodded at Grimmjow's suggestion and he, Grimmjow, Renji, and Ichigo headed to their destination, already knowing how to start. Starrk headed straight to the mattress section, not caring about the strange looks he got. Ulquiorra allowed Orihime to drag him around the store, already preparing to die from shame later that night. The reminder of the group just went to wonder the store.

Ten minutes later the song "Motherfucker I'm Awesome" could be heard throughout the store as Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ichigo and Renji rode around on bike blaring it from their phones, singing along loudly.

Several employees attempted to stop them as mothers covered their children's ears.

"Hey! PLEASE GET OFF THE BIKES AND TURN THE MUSIC OFF!"

They four paused in their actions to look at the employee who was standing in their path.

"It would be much appreciated if-"

"Listen, what's your name? Loli? Ok listen Loli, it'd be much appreciated if YOU'D SUCK MY DICK AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA OUR WAY!"

She looked stunned for a moment after Grimmjow had yelled at her but didn't have a chance to do anything but stare as the four rode around her and continued on their journey around the store.

XXX

"Woman, I do not believe that is the purpose of those items"

"But it's fun!"

Orihime was arranging bean bag chairs, pillows, and blankets to make a rather large fort.

"Ulquiorra come inside!"

"I'd rather not."

"If you come inside people won't see your maid uniform."

Wordlessly he entered the now complete fort. It was rather dark and the ceiling hung quite low. Orihime was laying on the floor of pillows, not too far away from Starrk whom she had built the fort around.

"It's easier if you lay down, then the ceiling doesn't hit your head."

After a moment of thought he laid down about a foot away from Orihime.

"What is the point in this?"

"It's fun."

"You're very odd."

"So are you."

"How am I odd?"

"You talk weird, and you never smile. Why don't you ever smile?"

"I have nothing to smile about. If there were something that I could smile about then I would."

"What kind of stuff would make you smile?"

"I don't know."

"TAKE COVER! TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Lillinet suddenly burst into the fort hold a pool noodle. She turned to them with a big smile.

"You two should go get some weapons to defend yourselves. I'll stay here and protect the home base."

Even though she had no idea what was going on Orihime excitedly grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and dragged him out of the fort in search for weapons.

"Get back here, Midget!"

Rukia came shooting passed the two holding a plunger as Ichigo chased her with a mop. Orihime smiled widely as she dragged her companion off to the bathroom section, arming herself with a luffa while Ulquiorra grabbed a towel rack.

"Hey Batshit! Ready to duel it out!?"

Grimmjow stood tall in front of the two, ready to charge with his plastic baseball bat.

"Prepare to lose, trash."

They charged at each other and began battling it out as Orihime watched.

"Attention all customers, attention please. If you are not taking part in the battle that has broken out then get the fuck out! Thank you!"

Renji's voice rung overhead on the intercom. By that time most of the other costumers had already left, not wanting to deal with yelling and screaming of the two groups of friends. Every one of them engaged in battle, even Starrk and Chad whom worked as shields for Lillinet and Rukia, and all employees had given up hope of getting them to stop.

XXX

"I really can't believe that I had to come pick you all up."

There was a collective sorry from the group that sat in the bed of Aizen's truck.

"Well, it really wasn't their fault ya know? I told 'em I'd reveal the truth of our relationship if they went out in public in the outfits their wearin'."

"So you're the reason that they're in ridiculous outfits and got themselves banned from every Walmart in the state?"

Gin shrugged with his usual smile as Aizen sighed.

"ONCE! WE HAD SEX ONCE! I WAS DRUNK!"

Aizen slammed his hand on the steering wheel as he glared at Gin. The group in the back was speechless.

XXX

They all sat back in the game room silently, after getting yelled at and told to go to their rooms.

"I told you to go to your rooms, why are you still in here."

"Cause half of these kids ain't yours."

Aizen looked around at everyone that was sitting in his game room.

"Well it seems your right, Nnoitra. Well, seeing as it is one A.M. in the morning on a school night you may all stay here. Just call your parents and tell them."

"Dumbass, they don't have their school stuff."

"Well then you'll all just have to wake up early, it'll take too long to get them all home now. So get it in the morning."

XXX

Ichigo was rather curios as to how they all came to live together so he decided he'd ask Grimmjow.

"So how did all of you end up living together if you're not family?"

"We all lived on the streets, or with families that didn't treat us right and one day Aizen just showed up and next thing we knew we were all living here."

"So he kidnapped all of you?"

"He likes to call it a surprise adoption."

"Not like any of our families cared that we were gone for those of us that had any."

Nnoitra commented after losing the game. They all sat playing a game of Mario Cart, save Starrk and Orihime who were asleep, the former on his pile of pillows and the latter on Ulquiorra's lap.

"Well, I've been running around in a fucking tutu all day so I'm going to bed, bye."

"Night Nnoi-Nnoi!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YA BIMBO!"

Nel rolled her eyes as Nnoitra left to go to sleep.

"So where are we all sleeping?"

"I guess some of you can sleep in the guest rooms and some of you can sleep in here."

"Someone may also take my room."

"Why?"

"This woman is asleep on top of me, so I can't move."

"You can just rol-"

"Shhh!"

Nel silenced Ichigo before he could Ulquiorra that he could just shove Orihime off and she wouldn't notice and he gave her an odd look before she whispered in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure he knows that, he just wanted a reason to stay with her. I think he likes her."

He nodded and everyone said goodnight before Nel lead them to their rooms, Renji and Chad in the two guest rooms, Rukia in Ulqiuorra's room and Ichigo in Grimmjow's room.

XXX

"I could have just slept in the game room."

"Where? Ulquiorra and the little princess are on the couch"

"That pile of pillows Starrk slept on."

"They're not as comfy as my bed."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and rolled over to have his back facing Grimmjow and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Review Replies-

\- Thank you for pointing out that I didn't have anything separating the time skips/new scene. I had it in Word but I guess it didn't transfer. So now I've put the XXX whenever there's a change. I've also tried to make who is speaking more obvious.

Michiyo-chama3-I'd love to have some art done for this story ^.^

Everyone else who reviewed- Thank you for the review and for reading!

Enjoy!

XXX

Ulquiorra had been up for about an hour and a half and was ready for school, however he was the only one. He peered into the game room to see Orihime still sound asleep. It was almost six o'clock and everyone would be waking up soon so he figured he would wake her up now instead of having someone else come along and wake her up unpleasantly. He strode over to where she lay on the couch and kneeled so he was face to face with her. He poked her nose gently.

"Wake up."

All he received in response was a groan and a small shuffle of movement. He poked her cheek this time and received the same response. Deciding that gently probing her would get him nothing he gently pinched her nose and she sprung up like a jack in the box, flailing and screaming nonsense about aliens and dinosaurs. All her movement caused her to fall off the couch and onto Ulquiorra.

"Woman, I don't remember ever becoming a chair, so would you please get off of me?"

"Hm? Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Orihime jumped off of Ulquiorra's back and immediately began rattling off apologies, asking if he was ok and such.

"Enough, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok. Well, um, why am I still here? Where is everyone else?"

"You fell asleep on me last night, everyone else is upstairs, asleep."

"Oh, ok. It's Monday right? Do you think someone could take me home to get my school things?"

"Yes, come with me, I'll take you."

Ulquiorra lead Orihime to the garage where he unlocked a green Nissan Altima, he held open her door for her and then got into the driver's side and began pulling out of the driveway while Orihime struggled to give him directions to her house.

XXX

Szayela stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the reaction of his family members to his new alarm clock. The first voice he heard was the orange haired boy, Ichigo, the second was Grimmjow's.

"What the fuck is this!?"

"This is what happens when you live with a bullshit chemist in the house!"

Next Nelliel came charging down the stairs, holding a large amount of stuffed animals, dropping a few along the way yelling.

!"Save the animals! Save them! Ah I dropped Bowabowa! FIRE!"!

After laughing he picked up the stuffed worm, Bowabowa, that she had dropped and handed it to her as Nnoitra, who had come running due to her frantic screaming, to calm her in his own not so pleasant way.

"Shut up! It's not a fire! Earth to Bimbo! There's no fire, you're ok."

By this time everyone else had left their rooms and were at the foot of the stairs glaring at the pink haired man before them as the colorful smoke from his small smoke bombs rained down from their rooms. He smiled.

"Good morning all."

The smallest of them, Rukia he believed, looked up at Ichigo with sleep still heavy in her eyes.

"I want Chappy."

"I don't have Chappy."

"But I want him."

"I don't have him."

"But Ichigoooo!"

Ichigo groaned loudly.

"Someone take us home so she'll stop whining about her stupid rabbit please!?"

"He's not stupid!"

Just as they were about to get into one of their many bickering matches Chad spoke up.

"Where's Orihime and Ulquiorra?"

Everyone looked around wondering where their missing companions were.

"They left a while ago, he took her home."

Harribiel spoke as she left for a meeting, soon followed by Szayela who had work to do at his lab.

XXX

"Nnoi and I will take Renji and Rukia, Grimmy will take Itsygo, Starrk and Lilly will take the giant teddy bear, k?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her odd nicknames but remained silently and began entering cars. Nnoitra drove a large black truck, Starrk drove an orange Jeep and Grimmjow drove a blue motorcycle with 'KING' painted on it is black letters.

"Don't you have a car that doesn't require me to hug you?"

"I do, but then I wouldn't get to be hugged by the tastiest strawberry to every live."

"You've never tasted me."

Ichigo immediately regretted his words as he felt a chuckle ripple through Grimmjow's body as he climbed onto the motorcycle.

"We could easily change that."

"Let's not!"

He chuckled again as he began driving away after receiving directions to Ichigo's house.

XXX

"I'm home!"

Ichigo lead Grimmjow into his house, since he refused to stay outside and wait.

"Ichi-nii! Welcome home!"

His little sister, Yuzu, came out from the kitchen with a large smile on her face.

"Hey Yuzu, I just came to get my school stuff then I'm leaving."

She frowned as he gently patted her head, then her eyes turned to Grimmjow.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

Before either could reply Isshin, their father, burst through the door.

"My manly son finally bought someone home to meet the family! Although I have to say I always thought it'd be a girl, maybe that Rukia girl, or Orihime, even Tatsuki but if you like it the other way I'll support you!"

Isshin launched forward to attack Ichigo in a deadly embrace, luckily he moved to the side and his father went face first into the wall.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

His other sister, Karin, yelled from the living room.

"That's what they all say!"

Karin was in her last year of middle school and not so secretly had a thing for Toshiro, who was a first year high school student and also helped run the café his friends spent most of their time at. Yuzu was in her second year of middle school and although she was the youngest she did most of the house work since their dad was always working at his small clinic.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he left to go upstairs, followed by Grimmjow who had a very large smirk on his face.

"Your family seems...nice."

"Tch, like yours is any better."

"Hey it was a compliment. I wouldn't mind living with them instead of the whack jobs I call a family."

Ichigo scoffed as he began collecting his things.

XXX

"Your house is HUGE! It's as big as ours!"

Nel marveled at the Kuchiki Estate as her, Renji, Rukia, and Nnoitra stood outside. Renji smiled broadly.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive. Byakuya and midget here come from a filthy rich family so they have this place all to themselves, and me."

"You live here too, Renji?"

Nel looked at Renji questionably.

"Yeah, my parents were dead beats, they didn't care much for me so Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki took me in and when these two moved out I came with them."

"Damn, everyone's parents are assholes aren't they?"

Nnoitra snorted as they walked into the house.

"You two took your sweet time getting back."

"Ah, sorry man."

Renji rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the floor rather than meeting Byakuya's stare. Nel gave Nnoitra a look and mouthed 'I ship it', something she said quiet often which he never understood but had come to realize that it meant she wanted whoever she 'shipped' to be a couple. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry brother, we'll be quick getting our stuff than we'll head straight to school."

All Rukia got in response was a nod before her and Renji went to their rooms to get their things.

XXX

"I don't see what is taking so long."

"I can't find my Biology book! Mr. Mayuri will be mad if I don't have it and he's scary!"

Orihime was running around her one bedroom apartment looking for her Biology text book while Ulquiorra stood by the door way waiting for her. His eyes scanned her living room and soon landed on a green textbook which was hiding under a small pink bag. He walked over to it and picked up the bag, as he was about to put the bag down in a new place to get to the textbook a small, long, purple object fell out. He put the bag down and bent over to pick up the object. He twisted it in his hands a bit, he'd never seen anything like this before, was it candy maybe? He placed it between both of his hands and opened it purple wrapping. Inside was another purple object, plastic this time. It looked somewhat like a needle, without a point at the tip so he assumed if it looked like something it would operate like that object so he held one end and pushed the other. A small stick of cotton popped out. He furrowed his brow but before he could inspect it further he heard a loud squeal. He looked up to see Orihime red as tomato.

"Put that down! Put it down now!"

Before he could think he dropped the obect and held his hands up. He couldn't understand what she was so excited about until he looked at the object, now on the floor, and realized for the first down what it was. His eyes grew wide as he took several steps away from the object.

Although she didn't show it on her face Orihime was laughing a bit on the inside.

' _Wow, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the most stoic man to ever exist, defeated by a tampon.'_

She took a few steps towards him before realizing his reaction was a bit odd for someone who lived with woman.

"You live with three woman and you've never seen a tampon before?"

He blinked a few times before answering.

"I don't make a habit of going through their personal items."

"Then why were you going through mine?"

He pointed over to the text book.

"You biology text book is under that bag, when I lifted the bag to get it that fell out and my curiosity got the best of me."

She looked over at her text book and clapped happily, completely forgetting about what had just happened.

"Thank you!"

She ran over and hugged him before running off to change and collect her other items.

XXX

"Nnoitra! If you draw one more set of breasts on a paper you are out of this class room!"

Ms. Nanao looked at Nnoitra furiously while Mr. Shunsui attempted to hide his laughter. Mr. Shunsui was the real art teacher but Ms. Nanao always ended up running is since the latter was always either sleeping or being a tad too perverted for a school teacher.

"Aw, Nanao, he's a high school boy let him be!"

This automatically started one of their many daily arguments. The class went on doing as they pleased, knowing neither of the two adults in the room would pay attention to them as they bickered like an old married couple.

XXX

"Ms. Lillinet, would you please at least try?"

"No! It's stupid, this whole class is stupid, who needs math any ways!?"

It was one of the rare days that their actually teacher, Mr. Ukitake, was present. Usually they had substitutes due to their teacher's poor health. He was currently arguing with Lillinet, trying to get her to do a problem on the board, which she refused to do.

"Please?"

"NO! N O what don't you understand about the word!? I won't do it!"

Her loud yelling could apparently be heard throughout the entire hallway because just as she was about to yell more the classroom door slammed open to reveal a very agitated looking Starrk.

"Lil, I can hear you screaming all the way down the hall, you woke me up from my nap and you're giving everyone a headache, just do the damned problem!"

She gave a loud frustrated sigh before getting up to do the problem on the board. Ichigo was shocked, as were the others in the class that knew Starrk. That was the first time any of them had heard him speak English.

XXX

The rest of the school day went on normally, aside from Nnoitra having to hold Nel down as an ice cream truck went passed the school.

Ulquiorra sat in his room reading one of his many books when he heard the obnoxious ringtone Orihime had set for herself, say it was cute. In his opinion ' _I'm a cat, I'm a kitty cat and I dance dance dance and I dance dance dance'_ was not cute, but he left it know that if he changed it she'd be upset.

' _Are you busy?'_

' _Not very, why?'_

' _I'm bored'_

' _And you're telling me this because?'_

' _I was hoping you could unbore me.'_

' _And how do you suppose I'd do that?'_

' _Wanna go to the library?_ _'_

' _At eight o'clock?'_

' _Good point, wanna go to the park? Or we could go to the café!'_

' _I'll meet you at the café in twenty minutes.'_

' _Yayyy! Ok, see you then! (*u*)'_

He looked down at his pajama clad body.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to change."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I know I just updated yesterday but I had nothing to do during the day today so here you go! Chapter 5 yay!

Michiyo-chama3-Thank you, I'm sure it will be amazing ^.^

The song that's briefly in this chapter is Comin' in Hot by Hollywood Undead.

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this fanfic, I have a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

XXX

Ulquiorra walked back into the house, looking like he'd lost his way in life.

"Man, you look like shit. Where the hell did you just come from?"

Ulquiorra looked up to see Grimmjow in his pajama pants, shirtless, drinking a juice box. He looked rather ridiculous but Ulquiorra chose not to voice his opinion at this moment.

"I went to the café with Orihime."

"Princess? What the hell's with the look on your face then?"

"I-she-we…"

"Did you fuck her!?"

"No, I'm not a pig like you Grimmjow."

"I'm not a pig, I'm a guy. But forget that what happened?"

Before he could respond Nel came bounding down the stairs and pounced on Ulquiorra.

"Oh my god! Our little boy finally has a girlfriend!"

Grimmjow spit out the juice in his mouth and stared at Ulquiorra.

"You're dating the little princess?! How the hell did that happen!?"

The raven haired male pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure, I went to meet her at the café because she said she was bored and the next thing I know we're at the park, holding hands."

He sighed loudly as he removed Nel from him.

"How did you know?"

He questioned her.

"She texted me, she's really happy about it so if you're mean to her I'm gunna beat your butt. And Nnoi will help!"

"It seems the time has come. Nnoitra get down here! It's time for 'the talk'!"

Grimmjow yelled up the stairs as he grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and took him in to the living room, soon followed by Nnoitra and Nel.

"The time has finally come. We need to teach you about woman."

The four of them sat down on the couch as Nel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow began telling Ulquiorra what he'd need to know in order to keep a girlfriend. What started as just the four of them soon became a family meeting.

The whole family, save Stark who was asleep, was seated in the living room, adding in bits and pieces of relationship advice. Ulquiorra found it all pointless, seeing as half of his family (Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Aizen and Gin) was contradicting the other half (Nel, Harribiel, Lillinet, and Szayela).

In the end of it all the only thing he learned about having a relationship was that it was difficult and troublesome.

XXX

The next day school had gone fairly well, none of Orihime's friends finding her clinginess towards Ulquiorra all that odd considering she was like that to most everyone from time to time. After the school day was over Grimmjow found himself at a loss. He never really considered himself gay, but then again he never considered himself not gay. The day he met Ichigo all he could think was ' _I'd love to tap that.'_ Which, of course, was about as romantic as he could get. He'd tried dropping hints, saying things that would have had a girl all over him within seconds but none of that worked, so now he had no idea how to get that damned Strawberry to go out with him. He decided to use his last resort.

XXX

"Um, Grimmjow I don't think Ichigo dates boys."

Orihime said timidly, feeling sorry for the blue haired man before him.

"Hime, what the hell are you talking? Ichigo's the gayest person I've ever met!"

"You obviously haven't met Szayela"

Grimmjow mumbled.

"I think you should ask him out at the festival."

Rukia piped up, receiving an excited nod of approval from her ginger haired friend.

"That's a pretty good idea. Games, dancing and fireworks at the end of the night. About as romantic as someone like you could get."

Tatsuki said slowly nodding her head.

"What do you mean someone like me?"

She gave him a look that told him he know what she meant.

"You should win him a stuffed animal at one of the games!"

Orihime said excitedly.

They went on giving him ideas for about an hour before Ulquiorra entered the room, followed by Nel and Nnoitra.

"I think we should all go out."

Grimmjow gave Nel an odd look at her sudden request, then she continued.

"We can say it's a group thing but then "accidentally" get separated from the two of you and you guys can have some alone time."

The females in the room all agreed it would be a good idea, the other two males not interested.

XXX

"Where the hell did ever one else go?"

"No clue."

Ichigo and Grimmjow currently stood in the snack isle of Target, seeing as they could no longer set foot in a Walmart Target had become their new shopping store.

"Don't worry about it we'll find them later. I'm going to get something, get whatever you want, I'll pay."

Grimmjow left to get go a few isles down, leaving Ichigo to decide what he wanted. After a few minutes Ichigo yelled just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear him across the isles.

"Want some candy?"

Grimmjow replied so loud the whole store most likely heard him.

"I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SOME SOUR PATCH WATERMELONS!"

Ichigo blushed bright red as he grabbed a bag of the sour patch watermelons, trying not to look in the direction of the elderly woman who was currently staring at him and all he could think was ' _great he's gunna get us kicked out of here too.'_

XXX

"Don't worry ladies, you can wring out your panties later."

Nnoitra said to the two woman he happened to catch looking at him.

"Um, excuse me! Patchy the Fucked Up Pirate! I'm talking to youuu!"

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"Patchy the Fucked Up Pirate."

Nel replied to Nnoitra with a blank stare, receiving a glare from him while Lillinet laughed.

"Anyways, I was asking you what you might want to do, but seeing as you're too busy flirting with other girls, I'll ask someone else."

She turned rather dramatically so that her back was now to him.

"Maybe we could go to an arcade?"

Orihime suggested, receiving a questioning yet excited look from Nel.

"There's an arcade here?"

"It's about twenty minutes."

"Then let's go!"

Not waiting for the others to agree or disagree Nel ran to their cars, her, Nnoitra, Orihime, and Ulquiorra getting into one car and Starrk, Lillinet, and Chad getting into another, Rukia having to leave to help Renji at home and Tatsuki having yet another tournament to attend.

XXX

"Grimmjow, you're not buying that."

"It's my money, you can't tell me what to do with it."

"Grimmjow put it back."

"No."

"Grimmjow."

"Yes?"

"Now."

"Never."

Ichigo sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He'd been trying for at least ten minutes to get the man before him to put back the item he was currently clinging too. They'd been heading to the front of the store to check out when Grimmjow found it in the toy section. It a stuffed blue panther, as tall as Grimmjow, who Ichigo figured was at least 6'2, and it was thirty dollars.

"Grimmjow it's ridiculous."

"Is not."

"It is."

"I'm buying it."

"Where is it going to fit on the motorcycle?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment.

"You can hold it."

"Hell no."

Ten minutes later a very annoyed Ichigo was seated on the back of Grimmjow's motorcycle, struggling to hold onto him with the huge panther in between them.

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

The orange haired teen sighed and rolled his eyes for what had to have been the hundredth time that day as they left the Target parking lot to go where ever Grimmjow decided to take them.

XXX

"DIE YOU BASTARD UNHOLY BASTARDS!"

Nnoitra walked over to see Nel yelled at the game. She'd spent almost half her coins on it, never getting past the first level. That was why it was one of the few games not kept at their house, they'd had it once but like now she was never able to pass the first level and ended up smashing the entire game console with a hammer.

"Nel, just give up."

"Never! I could win if these stupid ghost would stop eating my poor little Pacman!"

He shook his head, even five year olds were better at Pacman than she was, but she refused to give up so until she broke down, or ran out of tokens, he'd lean against the wall and watch her play.

XXX

"I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron. I wanna girl in my lap with a Jagerbomb. I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me, and I'ma make it rain on the girl who serves me!"

Orihime sung along loudly to the song she'd chosen on Dance Dance Revolution, which she'd somehow convinced Ulquiorra to play with her. Although Ulquiorra had never played before he was doing rather good, only behind by a point or two. In the end he won, him earning fifty tickets and Orihime earning forty, Orihime congratulated him with another one of her many hugs, which he returned.

XXX

Chad stood and watched one of the very rare times when Starrk was fully awake and intently focused. He was currently in a heated game a ski ball with Lillinet, both trying to get more tickets than the other. Little children marveled at the large stack of tickets on either side of them as they passed. Their tickets had to sum up to at least one thousand by this point, and they were nowhere near done.

XXX

After a few hours they all decided it was time to cash in their tickets and go home.

Lillinet and Starrk both ended up with about one thousand fifty tickets each, Lillinet getting two very large water guns and a few smaller ones, which everyone assumed would be used to wake Starrk up at some point, and Starrk using all of his tickets to get a mass of pillows. Ulquiorra found no need for any of the prizes seeing as they were all pointless in his mind so he gave his share to Orihime, who got two small stuffed bats and gave on to him, also getting candy and toy jewelry. Chad didn't play any games and didn't mind that he couldn't get any prizes, Nel however, was rather upset due to the fact that she spent all her tokens on Pacman and only got three tickets out of it, only allowing her to choose between a small parachute man and a little dinosaur. Just as she was about to settle for the dinosaur she was handed a stack of thirty tickets. She looked to Nnoitra's usual grimace with a questioning look on her face, his shrugged.

"I don't want anything, take 'em."

She smiled at him before getting a cute little stuffed preying mantis to add to her odd collection of stuffed animals.

XXX

They all entered the house assuming it was empty, after going up to their rooms to put their new prizes away, Ulquiorra putting Orihime's in his room, they decided they'd go into the game room to mess around. Nel was the first to enter, but before anyone else could go in the walked out and quietly shut the door, blushing and covering her mouth trying to contain her squealing.

Nnoitra and everyone else stood in the hallway about to go to the game room.

"Nel, what the hells with that look?"

"Well, all I'm going to say is that there's a giant blue panther and two half naked guys making out on the couch."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Akatsuki Fatale-I'll see what I can do about Starrk and Ukitake ;)

Michiyo-chama3-It's fine, take your time ^.^

As for all other reviews if you have any suggestions or requests go ahead and tell me and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy!

Sorry if this took a little longer to update, I've been busy with band and such, I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!

XXX

It was five in the morning, and everyone in the house was asleep when they were woken up by the noise. A giant bang. Aizen, Gin, and Harribiel already at work and Szayela being more of a wuss than he'd like to admit, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were the first to investigate. They stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at their now kicked in door and the two culprits, one of them Grimmjow recognized as Ichigo's dad, the other he'd never seen before. He was paler than Ulquiorra, which was pretty damn pale, he obviously had contacts in his eyes because sclera of his eyes was black and his iris was golden, his hair was completely white, and he had a manic grin on his face.

"The fuck are you and why did you bust down our door?!"

Nnoitra yelled, although he was most likely more annoyed about having to fix the door than the fact that two people just broke into his house.

"Weeelll, ya see, Goat Face here said my little cousin wasn't home and my spidey told me he might be here, so I came to pay him a visit."

XXX

Ichigo had woken up to the loud noise, but wasn't awake enough to see what it was, however the second he heard _that_ voice he was up and moving.

"Well, where is the King, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo peered around the corner to see Grimmjow yelling down the stairs and his dad and his older cousin Shiro, he was only older by a year. His dad looked about as annoyed as he got, only Shiro could accomplish to tone down _and_ annoy his dad.

' _What the hell happened last night?'_

Ichigo thought back on the events that happened yesterday. He and Grimmjow were on their way back to his house to drop off the idiotic panther he hadn't managed to talk him out off and play some games. When they got in they went to the game room and…somehow they'd ended up making out on the floor. Ichigo's usual scowl deepened as he tried to remember just how the hell that had happened, but then he heard his cousin's raspy voice again.

"Ya never were very good at hiding ya dumb King!"

Ichigo didn't have a chance to move before Shiro was up the stairs and attacking his in a bone crushing hug.

"Long time no talk!"

"Shiro…you're…crushing…me."

"Hm? Oh, sorry."

Shiro let him go as Isshin began walking up the stairs and Ulquiorra walked out of his room.

"It's too early for all of you to be the loud, what in the world are you doing?"

Ulquiorra stood before them wearing only a pair of batman boxers. Ichigo found it a little odd that Grimmjow slept in more clothing than Ulquiorra, but he didn't know why.

"Nnoi, what'd you do to our door?"

"I didn't do it, dumby, those retards did."

Nnoitra pointed at Isshin and Shiro, who received an odd look from Nel, followed by another odd look from Orihime who'd be right behind Nel.

"Shiro is that you?"

Orihime questioned while rubbing her eyes.

"Little Hime-chan! You're here too!"

"Orihime when did you get here?"

Ichigo questioned, realizing he didn't remember seeing her at all the night before after she ditched him and Grimmjow with the others. She blushed slightly and the memory of what happened when she'd arrived last night and Nel giggled a little.

"Well we got back kind of late so everyone was super tired so we totally didn't want to go in the game room and play any games so Nel asked me to stay the night with her so I did and that's why I'm here, why are you here?"

Orihime's explaination was quick and frantic, so it was difficult for some to understand but Ichigo had known her long enough to figure out what she was saying and he began blushing as well as he tried to think up and excuse as to why he was here, before he could Grimmjow responded for him.

"He passed out on my bike, so I figured it'd be easier to take him here than to take him home and have no one be there to let him in."

"You could have call, son."

Isshin said, sounding uncharacteristically grumpy and tired, clearly Shiro had tired the man out before they arrived.

"I was asleep how could I call?"

Ichigo heard a small snort and giggle from Orihime and Nel's direction before they turned around and left, most likely getting ready for school since they were already up, followed by Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"Shiro, how did you know I was here?"

"I'm magical."

"Shiro."

The albino rolled his eyes before answering.

"You're whack job dad's got a tracker on ya phone."

"DAD!"

"What?! It comes in handy if you get lost in the mall or at the park!"

"I'm sixteen, not five!"

He sighed before turning back to his cousin.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night, figured I'd surprise ya with a visit from ya favorite cousin!"

"Where's Uncle Zangetsu?"

"Off gallivanting with some dude named Muramasa."

It wasn't much of a shock to Ichigo that his uncle hadn't come with his cousin. His uncle wasn't much of a family man, usually preferring to be out doing god knows what with his friends, which usually consisted of Muramasa, Wabisuke, and Kazeshini.

"We brought your school stuff, now go, if you're late I'm gunna to make ya fight me like when we were kids."

Shiro threw Ichigo's school uniform and bag at him before turning him around and shoving him, his threat didn't frighten Ichigo in the slightest.

"I could beat you any time anywhere, Michigo!"

"Bring it on, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo smiled as he continued on his way back to Grimmjow's room.

He began to strip down from his pajamas. Just as he got his boxers off and was completely naked the door opened, his head snapped around to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway. They were both frozen, staring at each other. Grimmjow was the first to speak, with his usual smirk back on his face.

"Nice ass, Strawberry."

Ichigo blushed and tried his best to cover himself.

"Get out you idiot!"

"It's my room."

"So!?"

"If you'd stop yelling you could've had a pair of boxers on by now, darling."

Ichigo blushed even more as he glared at Grimmjow's back, who was getting his own school uniform out of his closet.

"Stop glaring holes into my back and get some clothes on or I'm going to come over there and bury my dick in your ass."

Ichigo got dressed faster than he ever had in his life while Grimmjow laughed and got dressed at a slower pace.

XXX

Ichigo arrived at the top off the stairs, ready to leave at six thirty, they didn't need to leave until seven thirty. He looked down to see Nnoitra and Nel standing where their front door would have been had it not been kicked down by a certain someone. They were currently arguing over the effectiveness of Nnoitra's replacement door. Ichigo rolled his eyes all he had done was duct tape black plastic bags over the entry way.

"Nnoitra it's not a broken car window! It's the front door of our house!"

"Oh its fine, no one's going to know the difference."

"Are you that stupid!?"

Ichigo walked right past them into the kitchen to find Shiro, making pancakes.

"Really Shiro, this isn't even my house, you can't just go around taking what

ever you want."

"Oh, boo hoo by looks of it they're rich enough to replace whatever little old me uses and besides, it's your boyfriend's house so therefore ain't it yours too?"

Shiro's voice was a bit muffled by the half eaten pancake he had in his mouth.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Suuure."

Ichigo sighed loudly as he snatched one of the pancakes that were already made and ate it.

"Where's Goat Face?"

"He went to work."

"How are you getting home then?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I think I'm gunna stay here today, your house is borin'"

"You can't just stay here by yourself! You'd probably set the house on fire!"

"Oh no I wont, I'm on my own at my house all the time and I haven't burned it down in years."

"That's because Uncle Zangetsu is smart enough to keep the flammable things hiden."

Shiro simply shrugged and smile as Szayela walked into the kitchen, fully dress and ready to leave.

"He may stay, Gin should be back from work soon, he's never gone too long."

"See King? They don't got a problem with me hangin' around."

Ichigo let out a sigh of defeat, he knew once Shiro's mind was set on something there was no use trying to change it. He was content to sit in the kitchen and chat with Shiro until he had to leave but once he heard Nel's voice out in the hallway he had to see what she was up to.

"Okay, we're going to race around the house, whoever gets back here first gets bragging rights AND gets to make the loser do their chores for a week!"

Nel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Orihime were standing in the middle of the hallway as Nel rattled off her instructions.

"There's one catch, you have to run while giving us piggy back rides."

She said pointing to herself and Orihime. Nnoitra shook his head.

"Hell no! The weight of your giant boobs will slow us down!"

"Are you just scared to lose Nnoitra?"

Ulquiorra raised one of his eyebrows.

"Fine! I'm in!"

"Count me and the Strawberry in too!"

Grimmjow yelled as he came running down the stairs.

"Hell no!"

"You scared, Strawberry!?"

"No way!"

"Then let's do it!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and glared but walked over next to Grimmjow none the less.

"Alright, so one time around the house, first team back has to two losing teams doing their chores for a week second team to get back gets the last team to do one favor for them, whatever it is they have to do it without argument."

Everyone nodded to Nel's terms. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow bent down a little for their team mates to get on their backs, Nnoitra had to get down on his knees and sit on his heels for Nel to be able to climb on his back. Once everyone was in their positons Shiro stood in front of them waving a pancake around like a flag.

"Ready, set, GO!"

He threw the pancake on to the floor with a loud slap, and a shout from Szayela that he was going to have to clean that up as he walked out the door.

XXX

"Grimmjow go faster damn it!"

"Shut up Strawberry! I'd like to see how fast you could run with someone on your back!"

"Ulquiorra seems to be doing it just fine! Are you telling me you're weaker than him, Grimm?"

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to glare at the orange haired teen on his back before turning forward again and picking up his speed. They were currently in second place, Ulquiorra and Orihime in first and Nnoitra and Nel in third.

"Nnoi if we lose you have to have a movie night with me!"

"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Then don't lose!"

He groaned before picking up his speed as well.

XXX

"No chores, hm gives me more time to read."

"Oh we can go to the library!"

"You two are such fucking nerds."

Grimmjow groaned, he and Ichigo would have won were it not for a certain redhead telling a certain bat he'd get a surprise if he won, normally Ulquiorra wouldn't care but he was curious about what the girl may give him. Nnoitra and Nel had come in last, meaning Grimmjow and Ichigo each got to ask a favor. Ichigo told Nel he'd think of one later, which she didn't mind, but once Grimmjow found out the Princess' surprise to Batshit was a kiss on the cheek he got an idea. He walked over and told Nnoitra to lean down so he could whisper to him.

"Hell no!"

"The favor has to be done with no argument, right Nel?"

"Yup, every time you argue you owe him another favor Nnoi-Nnoi."

Nel responded in a sing song voice.

Nnoitra groaned loudly and told the two that he'd get them back later before stomping over to where Ulquiorra stood.

"This is my present to you for winning, my dear, sweet Batman."

He said with almost as much monotone as Ulquiorra usually spoke with before leaning down and kissing the man on the lips. Orihime and Nel squealed while the other two men laughed.

"I'll kill you, you trash!"

Ulquiorra ran at Grimmjow after punching Nnoitra, Grimmjow wore a large grin as he was chased throughout the house by is now red with anger brother.

Ichigo turned to Nel, Orihime, and an unconscious Nnoitra.

"Well, it's time for school."


	7. Chapter 65

Gin walked arrives home to his front door laying on the ground on the porch, with a note.

' _I bought the door, now someone else fix this shit or I'm wrapping the doorway in garbage bags._

 _-N'_

Gin then looked up to see that the doorway was indeed wrapped in garbage bags. He sighed before picking up the detached door and walking straight through the shield of garbage bags. He set the door against a wall and began tearing down what was left of the garbage bags and tape.

XXX

He finished putting the door in the doorway, like it belonged, and was about to head up to his room for a nap when he heard something fall in the game room. He was usually alone when he came home so it surprised him a little bit, but then he just decided that it was one of the many teens in the house skipping school again. He was proved wrong when he went to see which one it was.

There was a very pale, white haired man lying on the floor of the game room on his stomach, next to the couch. Gin assumed the noise was him falling off the couch. He nudged the man with the toe of his shoe.

"May I ask who you are and why you are in my game room?"

"Name's Shiro, I'm King's cousin."

"King?"

"Yea, the one dating the blue haired guy."

"Oh yes, I know which one you're talking about. That still doesn't answer why you're here."

"King's house in borin' so I came here instead."

"Alright then, I'm going to take a nap, please don't destroy anything."

"Why don't ya join me, old man?"

"Old man? I'll have you know that I am only twenty-two."

"Yea, I'm seventeen, you're an old man."

Shiro received no reply and assumed the man had left but then he was hit in the head with something soft. He lifted his hand and grabbed the object to find out what it was. It was a pillow. He looked up to see the man he'd been speaking to smiling down at him close eyed. He was pretty tall, but only a few inches taller than Shiro, and he had light grey hair.

"So are ya gunna take me up on the offer or what?"

"I suppose. But I don't think the floor is the most comfortable place."

The next thing Shiro knew he was being lifted into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"You may want to relax before I not so accidently drop you down the stairs."

Shiro instantly stopped his struggle and went limp over the man's shoulder. The ride was soon over and he was thrown onto something soft. He looked down to see that the old man had thrown him onto a bed, which he climbed into soon after.

They were both comfortable under the covers with the old man's arm lazily thrown over Siro's waist when Shiro voiced his question.

"What's you name, old man."

"The name's Gin, kid."

A/N:

Okay so sorry this took longer than usually to update, and that this is a super short chapter I just wanted to get something up soon. I've been kind of busy with band and school starting soon but the next chapter will be usual length and hopefully soon. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7

"Someone tell me why there is an albino child sleeping with Gin upstairs?"

"What!?"

Ichigo gawked at Szayela who was standing in front of him and his other companions with his arms crossed. Grimmjow snorted.

"Looks like you cousin's into older men Ichi."

"Shut up!"

"Good, Gin finally got laid, now all of you go do your homework."

The teens in the room jumped when Aizen's voice suddenly came from behind them.

"He better not have! That's my cousin!"

"And? We can all be one big family. You're sleeping with Grimm, the little princess is sleeping with Ulquiorra, and Gin's sleeping with your cousin."

"I'm not sleeping with Grimmjow!"

Ichigo blushed deeply along with Orihime who was trying to form words but was too embarrassed.

"I'm not a pig like Grimmjow, I haven't touched her."

"Yet."

Nnoitra said under his breathe, earning him a slap upside the head from Ulquiorra.

XXX

Everyone sat around the large white dining table that was set in the middle of the black dining room with Aizen at the head of the table. Starrk was asleep to his left, next to Lillinet, Nnoitra, Nell, Orihime, and Ulquiorra. On the right side was Gin, Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Szayela and Harribiel.

"Now there are a few things I'd like to address at this family meeting but this one is first.-"

He turned to his right to stare at Gin.

"-What the hell is wrong with you! You're going to get arrested for being a pedophile and then how am I and Harribiel supposed to pay the mortgage!?"

Gin simply closed his eyes and smiled- as he always did.

"I did nothing that would get me arrested and he is not a minor, he turned 18 a few months ago."

Aizen sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

"Alright then, next issue. Ulquiorra, you and the princess are dating?"

"Yes."

He replied simply and shortly as he usually did while Orihime blushed slightly.

"Ok, fabulous, maybe I'll get one set of grandchildren considering the rest of my children seem to be a bunch of raging queers."

"HEY! This side of the table is straight with the exception of sleeping beauty!"

Nnoitra yelled.

"Alright, alright half of you are straight. Anyways next, Grimm are you dating Ichigo?"

"No!"

"Yes."

The two boys answered at the same time and all Aizen could do was shake his head.

"Alright well you two work on that. I'm done here, do any of you have anything to say?"

Shiro was the first to speak.

"Wait so, sleepin' beauty an' the blondie one ova there are both gay? I mean it was pretty damn easy to tell with the other two but them too?"

"Yes"

"And the evil tree is straight?"

Nnoitra gave him an odd look.

"Did you just fucking call me an evil tree?"

Yea, you've got an eye patch and you look like someone's been shitting in your cornflakes for the last ten years and you're like twenty feet tall."

"I'm only 7'0 ½" asshole! And yes I'm straight. I'm not a cock muncher."

"Nnoitra, for one, only and 7'0 ½" should only be used in the same sentence when you're speaking about a skyscraper and for two, you do not munch on a cock. If someone's been munching on yours they are terribly uneducated and I'm deeply sorry for you. You lick and suck, never munch."

Szayela smiled, satisfied with the look of anger his response and evoked out of Nnoitra as the other members at the table laughed and smiled.

XXX

"I don't know Shunsui, I mean half of my students don't even listen to a single thing I say anymore. Maybe I'm losing my edge."

"Joshiro, you haven't lost anything but maybe a little bit of sanity over the years, but who hasn't? I know I certainly have."

"Did you ever have it to begin with though?"

The two men laughed as they sat in Shunsui's class room. Nanao had left early seeing as she was going out with her sister Lisa.

The door to the art room opened and a student walked in and sat at a table without a word. Shunsui smiled at the teen.

"Why hello Starrk, to what do we owe the honor?"

He looked between the two men for a minute before replying.

"Lillinet has band practice, I'm waiting for her so I figured I'd wait in here."

"Ah well that's perfectly fine. Joshiro have you met Starrk? Even though all he does is sleep he's my favorite student, he reminds me of myself when I was young."

Joshiro Ukitake looked at the tall young man before him and smiled, remembering the several times he'd seen him walking through the halls with a few of his friends and that time that he busted into his classroom to yell at his sister.

"I've seen him but unfortunately I've never had the pleasure of speaking with him."

"Well now would be the perfect opportunity wouldn't it?"

Just as the last words left Shunsui's mouth his phone began ringing. He looked at the text message he had just received. It was from Nanao and it read ' _I may take the day off tomorrow, Lisa wants to go to a bar with the rest of the people from Vizard Co. so if they get her drunk I'll have to take care of her. Sorry.'_ He smiled to himself as a wonderful idea popped into his head

"Oh dear, looks like one of the other teachers needs my help on something so I'll be gone for a while but please don't let that stop the two of you from getting to know each other."

As he got up he winked at his fellow teacher, which earned him an odd look from the other, and left the room heading to find somewhere he could take a nap. He was very fond of his friend Joshiro, as they'd known each other since high school, but he couldn't remember him ever having a serious relationship with anyone since his boyfriend died about ten years ago. Shunsui wanted to ensure that if anything were to ever happen his dear friend would have someone there for him. Although he hadn't known Starrk for long he thought they'd make a good pair, despite their obvious age gap and the fact that they were a teacher and a student, the first one he knew neither of the two would even consider as an issue, the second one could easily be worked around.


	9. Chapter 8

"Where the hell did he go?"

Lillinet held her trumpet in her hand, looking around the band hall for her brother. The band director had released them for a short break since it started raining and all the woodwinds started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"What are you doing we're going to be heading back out soon."

She turned around to see Nnoitra behind her, wiping his trombone off with a small towel.

"I'm looking for Starrk, I want something from the vending machine so I need him to give me money."

Nnoitra reached into his pocket and handed her two dollars.

"Get me something too, I don't care what, wipe your trumpet off and get back out to the field is set 1 in five minutes, brass is only getting a ten minute break. Fucking woodwinds get to take their sweet ass time because their instruments can't handle a little water."

"Ok, thanks!"

She smiled as she turned on her heel and dashed to the vending machine.

XXX

Starrk had moved into the cushioned rolling chair where Shunsui had been sitting and Joshiro was resting his head on his shoulder as they spoke.

"So none of you are actually related?"

"No, Lil and I are the closest thing to blood, none of the others knew each other before we were taken in. But she and I had been together a few years prior. I found her when she was only about six months old. Someone had left her wrapped up on a park bench. I was only five but I knew enough that she shouldn't be left alone like that. So I picked her up and took her under the bridge where I was staying and we've been together ever since."

"You're five years older than her?"

"Yes."

"But you're in the same grade."

"We all started at the same grade level when our dad enrolled us in school."

"So how old are you then?"

"Twenty."

Joshiro quickly lifted his head from Starrk's shoulder and stared at him for a moment.

"Well I suppose that explains why you're so tall."

Starrk chuckled and laid the older man's head back on his shoulder.

"I'm the oldest out of the ones that go to school."

"You have other sibling that don't go here?"

"Yes. Two. Harribiel and Szayela. She's twenty-two and he's twenty-four."

"So there's eight of you and then the man who adopted you and his wife?"

Starrk chuckled again at the thought of Aizen and Gin being married.

"No, no. The man who adopted us, Aizen, isn't married, he's single and then there's Gin. None of us really know where he came from. He wasn't always around. He came along around the time Nel and Grimmjow came. We all just kind of assumed he was a friend of Aizen's from high school or something."

"You home sounds very interesting."

"I suppose. You should come by and see for yourself."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

XXX

"Five! Six! Five Six Seven Eight!"

The metronome clicked away at 180 beats a minute as the band practiced their cleaning their drill.

"Band! Halt!"

Nnoitra yelled over the counting and beeping of the metronome and everyone stopped.

"Clarinets, as usual, you suck."

"Shut up, Nnoi!"

Nel yelled at him while the rest of her section glared at him.

"Well, trombones, if any of you are out of step one more time you're all doing suicides for an hour. Five minute water break, go."

Everyone rushed to the sidelines to get to their water jugs. Lillinet looked up at the stands and saw Starrk there with Mr. Ukitake. She ran up the stairs to meet them.

"What are you doing here old man?"

"Lillinet, be nice, he's coming home with us."

"Starrk holy shit you're speaking English!"

"Watch your mouth."

"I can't I'll go cross-eyed!"

Joshiro chuckled a little at her reply.

"So why is Nnoitra running rehearsal? Don't you have a band director?"

"He's at a meeting or something, who knows? He's never here anyways so what difference does it make."

"How much longer are you going to be?"

"About another half hour."

"I'm going to take Joshiro back to the house, can you get a ride from Nnoi and Nel?"

"Wha- but-"

She stopped talking when she realized that Starrk had called Mr. Ukitake by his first name, and that they were holding pinkies? 'Ew, what are they five? Just hold hands' she thought to herself.

"Whatever, I'm going back. See you at home old man!"

She yelled as she ran back down the stairs.

XXX

"Ok, Starrk you know I'm fine with all of you dating and what not but why are you all bringing home boyfriends and girlfriends now? First Grimm and Ichigo, then Ulquiorra and the princess, then Shiro and Gin, I'm pretty sure Nnoitra and Nel have had something going on for years which I'm not even sure is really legal, and now you bring home someone. Did you all make a bet or something?"

"No, and I'm not dating Joshiro, I just started speaking to him today."

"I give it a week before you're making out in the game room."

Aizen said as he retreated to his room.

"Well, that's Aizen. The only other people you don't know are Gin, Szayela, and Harribiel. You'll meet them later when everyone's home for dinner."

"Such a large family with so many different schedules but you still eat dinner together?"

"We try our best."

XXX

"Dinner!"

Grimmjow's voice sounded through the house.

Five minutes later everyone was at the dinner table except Starrk, Joshiro, Gin, and Shiro.

"Lil, go get Starrk, Ichi go get your damned cousin."

Grimmjow sighed as he sat down, everyone in the house was getting action but him. Why did Ichigo have to be so damn stubborn?

Lillinet opened the door to the game room slowly and saw the worst thing she could have ever seen, her brother and her math teacher making out on a pile of pillows in the game room. She slammed the door shut, effectively scaring the duo apart.

"EWWWW!"

Starrk walked out of the game room with Joshiro shortly behind him put his hand over Lillinet's mouth.

"Shhh, shut up and don't tell anyone you little weasel."

"You're grooooosss!"

She smiled as she turned away from him and ran back into the dining room.

What Ichigo had found going on in Gin's room was a bit more R rated. He walked down the stairs staring straight ahead of him, not blinking because every time he did he saw the horrible image he opened Gin's door to see, while Gin and Shiro walked behind him laughing.

XXX

"Grimmjow, get out."

"But Ichi, we're bonding."

"Grimmjow I'm taking a shower get out."

"Nope. So have you just moved in here? You haven't gone home since Tuesday, it's Thursday."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the almost see through certain that separated him and the blue haired moron.

"No, I haven't moved in, just dad doesn't really mind if I'm over here, he's never really home anyways and Karin's either always at soccer or with Toshiro and Yuzu is usually with Ururu."

"I wouldn't mind if you just moved all your stuff over here, I've got enough room and I could easily buy you a dresser."

"No thanks."

Ichigo figured that since the other man was quite the conversation had ended and the other man would leave, but he soon found out he was wrong when he heard the certain open behind him, he quickly turned around to face a very toned, very naked Grimmjow.

"What the fuck Grimmjow!"

"I wanted to take a shower and you're taking too long."

"Get out!"

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, sorry can't do that."

"And why not!?"

"Cause I'm really likin' my view right now."

Grimmjow's eyes ventured downward and Ichigo quickly covered himself and turned back around to face the shower head, his face beat red.

XXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry but not sorry for the random band scenes I'm a giant band nerd so I had to put some band moments in here. So in case any of you are wondering, Shiro, Orihime, and Ichigo are basically living at Aizen's house at the moment because Shiro's from out of state so he has no house in the area but Ichigo's and as he said above no one's ever home and Orihime lives alone so staying with them gives her a chance to be not so lonely. Next chapter I should have the rest of Ichigo's gang back (Renji, Rukia, etc.) and the spring festival! Woot woot, let's see who gets asked out ;) and random side shipings you'd like to see put them in the reviews and I'll consider them!**


	10. Chapter 9

" Grimmjow, when are you going to invite Ichigo to the festival?"

Neliel crossed her arms as she waited for her brother to answer her.

"Why should I? I don't even get why everyone makes such a big deal over some festival anyways."

"Grimmjow! You like Ichigo, don't you?"

Grimmjow gave Nel a dirty look before answering.

"Obviously."

"Then show him you care, ask him to the festival and maybe that'll get you a little further than being a dick."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Chill, blue. Bitch is just tryin' to help ya."

Nnoitra walked into the game room where Neliel and Grimmjow had been talking holding a green gift bag.

"Whatever, douche. What the fucks in the bag?"

Nnoitra gave Grimmjow a look telling him he needed to calm himself down before he did it for him and threw the bag at Neliel.

"We're going to the festival together. We'll go out and get a dress in half an hour, don't be late."

Nnoitra turned and left the room, the door to the game room couldn't close before he heard Nel yell after him in a giddy tone.

"You could have at least asked nicely!"

XXX

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Neliel, Ulquiorra, and Orihime had all piled into Nnoitra's jeep to go out and get dresses for the festival. Ulquiorra had already asked Orihime a few days prior in the library the visited frequently now. Grimmjow road shot gun while Orihime sat in the back between Neliel and Ulqiorra, the two girls chatting away about the dresses they wanted.

They arrived at the mall about a half hour after they had left the house. The passengers from the back seat instantly got out and were heading straight to the dress shop. Nnoitra and Grimmjow stayed in the car a moment longer.

"Go in there, buy him something dumb like I did for Nel, grow a pair, and ask him."

Grimmjow recalled Neliel opening the green bag Nnoitra had given her. Inside was a fluffy stuffed ram for her to add to her collection, the ram also had a necklace around its neck. It held a simply, small gold pendant. She had put it on instantly and ran to her room to get ready.

"Or you could do something like what Ulquiorra did."

"What did Batman do?"

"He brought her to that library they always go to to ask her. A few days before he started working on a small manga kind of thing that showed them going to the library, having fun and cute shit and then him asking he to the festival. He put it where he knew she'd grab it to read and waited. When she read it he did exactly what he'd drawn. Pulled a lily out of no where and asked her. Little princess cried right then and there."

"That shit takes too much fucking time. Why does everyone insist I ask him?"

"Cause if ya wanna date him ya gotta do shit like that."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Its not like we wouldn't be going together if I didn't ask him. Its an implied thing."

"You're not dating, so its not implied, and even then you should ask. Man, if I know this and you don't, there's somethin wrong. You better ask quick before someone else snatches him."

"Like who?"

Grimmjow instantly regretted those words when he got a text from Rukia only seconds later.

'Keigo just called Ichigo and asked him to the festival. Ichigo said he'd think it over and call him back, he's been waiting for you to ask him. Hurry up!'

Grimmjow made a noise similar to a growl as Nnoitra smirked, having read the message. Grimmjow left the car, slamming the for behind him and stormed to the mask to find something to give his strawberry, Nnoitra getting out just after him.

XXX

Nnoitra Ulquiorra had stayed with the girls while the choose their dresses while Grimmjow searched for something to give Ichigo. After they had dinner so their shopping they left and headed to Ichigo's house. Everyone but Grimmjow remained in the jeep when he knocked on the door. Karin answered the door.

"Where's your idiot brother?"

"Room."

The young girl moved out of the door way and Grimmjow entered, closing the door behind him, heading straight for Ichigo's room. He entered without knocking to find Ichigo laying in his bed with headphones in, but he sat up when he heard his door slam against his wall, he stared at Grimmjow in confusion. The blue haired man walked toward Ichigo, the orange box he had brought with him in hand.

Once he reached his bed Grimmjow put the box down next to Ichigo and grabbed the smaller man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Listen here, Strawberry, the only one you're goin to that festival with is me, got it?"

"Well maybe I don't want to since you can't ask nicely."

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for a moment before kissing Ichigo roughly. It took Ichigo a moment to respond. They pulled apart, panting.

"Will you go to the festival with me, my little Strawberry?"

Ichigo blushed, trying to contain the grin making its way into his face.

"Yeah. I'll go to the festival with you."

XXX

A/N:

I'd really like to thank everyone who votes for this and follows me and supports me. Thank you for waiting for my terribly slow updates. I love all of you.


	11. Reconstruction

**_RECONSTRUCTION_**

 ** _Hello! I'm so sorry to disappoint, but this is not an update. I'd just like to give you all notice that this story will be under reconstruction and when that is done there will be an update. If there's anything you guys would like to maybe see changed or added let me know. I've also thought about changing/adding a few ships. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _UlquiorraxShiro rather than GinShiro and Ulquihime_**

 ** _Renji and Szayel. I don't believe either of the two were already paired._**

 ** _If you have someone else you might suggest I pair Orihime with I'm open for suggestions, I've also thought about repairing Nelliel and Nnoitra, but if I should leave it the same let me know._**

 ** _Sorry about all of this, its just been so long and so many ships of mine have changed._**


End file.
